Checkmate
by rnalon
Summary: { art by knightingaleforce! } As much as Robin wants to love Chrom, he knows there can only be hurt as an outcome. They get together, and Robin is happy, and so is Chrom. But they both know this can't last forever EYE HORROR AND A MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH WARNING! [ ONE CHAPTER ]


Like most of the people in the shepherds, the Plegian heat was getting to Robin, causing him to get dizzy and lazy. He stressed out on his work more, and ignored most of his friends when they went out. Maybe because the fighting was getting worse? Maybe because his friends lives were in his hands? He wasn't sure. He was just… tired. Like usual.

Chrom caught onto this, though. He'd visit Robin multiple times a day, making sure he ate and got a nap. Robin was against it, but the sad look Chrom gave him was enough to make him sleep for a few hours. He'd usually wake up to Chrom doing his work, much to Robin's distaste.

"If you keep doing my work I'll have no point to be here, you know." He was using Chrom's cape as a makeshift blanket, playing with the holes in it, "At least get some sleep yourself if you're gonna make me rest."

"I rest at night."

Robin couldn't really argue back, he never slept at night, even with the others on patrol, he'd sit in the woods and work, or patrol with them. Chrom glanced at him, filling out a book of their funds. "It isn't the tactics I'm doing, anyways, Robin." He smiled, "I'd never." He stood up, taking the book out of his tent with him.

Robin huffed softly, staring at his ceiling. He knew Chrom was trying to help, but didn't Chrom realize what he was doing to Robin? Robin's face would always turn red when Chrom tucked him in with his cape. Or when Chrom laughed. And breathed. And existed. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he had a slight idea.

The day they defeated Gangrel everyone's spirits seemed to rise. They visited a meadow in Ylisse. Lissa and Sumia made flower crowns with Ricken, Lon'qu actually got into a conversation that wasn't filled with sarcastic remarks, and Chrom was sitting a ways away from them, talking to Olivia. Robin stared at them, his eyes widening a bit, jealousy streaking through him.

He sat away from everyone, hugging his knees to his chest, along with the cape Chrom let him borrow so much. Virion sat beside him, assuming it was a girl, and Robin went with it. Virion talked idly about how to win a girl over, and Robin ignored him.

"It isn't a girl-" Robin decided to answer truthfully.

"Ah, so it's not romantic problems?"

"It's a man."

"I see." Virion patted his back, "My tips work on everyone, though, dear Robin! Do not

fret!"

Robin let out a laugh at that, standing up, he wouldn't take Virion's advice to heart, but it

was nice to know his friend was okay with it. Olivia wasn't near Chrom anymore, so he decided to approach him, Virion cheering him on as his face turned red.

"Is she comfortable in camp, Chrom?"

"I'd say yes, she's already found someone she's fond of."

"Oh…"

"What's with the sad look in your eyes? Are you afraid she doesn't like you?"

Robin stood up at that. "No." He turned away, hiding in the carriages for the rest of the day. He was weak from the heat already, but kept a tight grip on Chrom's cape. Did Chrom really not understand? Did Chrom not even remotely like him? He sighed, stumbling back out of the carriage to face his friends.

A few months later Robin was asked out. By a village girl. He accepted, half heartedly. As bad as he realized it to be. He broke off ties with Chrom to focus on the girl. Slowly learning to love her over time.

They broke up, though. And Robin was forced to stay in a tavern for the next few weeks, until he saw Chrom in a pastry shop, and he ran to him, and without thinking embraced him. Chrom didn't hug back at first.

He didn't hug back at all, actually. He took Robin back to the castle silently. Chrom sat down with him, and they were both silent for a while, Chrom mumbling, keeping a grip on Robin's hand, and Robin playing with Chrom's fingers anxiously. Chrom sighed, hugging Robin now.

"Don't do that again? Alright? I kept worrying about you. It was so sudden… And I didn't realize you were engaged."

"I'm not."

"But."

"Dating."

"Oh."

They were silent, and Chrom shifted a bit, to face Robin properly. Robin shifted too, both of them leaning in without thinking, kissing softly.

"Checkmate." Chrom grinned at his husband. Again he had won at chess (sneaking lessons from Virion was a wise decision.) Robin groaned in frustration. "You're cheating, or getting some sort of help."

"Maybe."

Their relationship was a simple one, and the people were fine with Robin as their prince. Chrom was tall and strong in public, and a dork everywhere else. Robin was the same, but still overall more serious than Chrom.

The wedding had been something no one really expected, but they were happy. A woman had Chrom's child for them, and Lucina was born, with the brand in her eye. Robin and Chrom treated her like glass, especially Robin, who was scared to touch her, she wasn't really his, but a woman who agreed to help Robin and Chrom have a child.

But slowly things were fitting into their pieces again. Fighting Plegia again. Finding out about Robin being Grima. Chrom's love didn't change. It never would have. He swore it.

It was the fight against Validar. Everyone's moral was high, and they believed in Chrom and Robin fighting together. Until Valider was able to awaken Robin as Grima.

The dragon's 6 eyes on his face, the twisted smile, the curving horns. None of it was right. It wasn't. Chrom was stabbed with lightning. But Robin was stabbed with Falchion. Chrom tilted his head to kiss Robin, Robin meekly kissing back.

"Checkmate."


End file.
